Monica Flores
Monica Flores is the first of three playable characters in NightCry, the other two being Leonard Cosgrove and Rooney Simpson. Monica is a student that takes Leonard's course. Appearance Monica has blue eyes and blonde hair that reaches down her back. Monica sports a sleeveless green dress with a shawl which is taken off right in the start of her scenario, and white high heels. After witnessing Harry's death and the encounter with the Scissorwalker, Monica's dress becomes covered in blood as well as her legs and heels. This appearance remains in Scenario 3. Personality Monica is out-going and has a lot of friends, but no "best friends." She suffers from mood-swings, and is easily influenced by passing trends. She and Rooney don’t get along, likely because they’re polar opposites. Monica is also shown to be highly determined to survive. Monica is also shown to be kind to a degree, such as when she helps Vigo boil his artificial eye. However, she acts a bit rude to Rooney for unknown reasons, possibly due to experiences in their past. Monica's relationship with Rooney improves over the course of the game. Throughout the game, Monica shows examples of being intelligent. Something sensible and intelligent that Monica does is sending an emergency text: "Murder aboard Oceanus. HELP" instead of something like "There's a supernatural murderer who can teleport and uses giant scissors to kill. HELP" as very few would believe that. Monica being non-descriptive probably helped save her and Rooney's life. When Helen Maxwell attempted an emergency call, she got hung up on.https://youtu.be/RXPgKxHTFp0?t=517 Monica may also be interpreted as being more intelligent than Rooney to a degree; at one point, Rooney offers to give Monica a piggy back because her legs feel weak. Monica shuts down the idea, saying if the killer found them, they'd both be killed. Monica's favorite snack food are pretzels, as seen examining the food store. Biography She comes from an impoverished background, the eldest daughter of 7 siblings - some (or perhaps all of them) are brothers. She attends college by working part-time as a janitor and as a waitress. Her dream is to fall in love with a rich celebrity, and she hopes to accomplish that during the cruise. Later in the game, Monica reveals her little brothers depend on her and she's raising them herself, which could imply Monica and her siblings are orphans. The reasoning behind Monica wanting to get with a rich man is that she wants to become wealthy to help her siblings. NightCry Chapter One Monica is only playable in Chapter One, which acts as a bit of a tutorial and prologue. She gives a clerk named Eric her jacket. While looking for her friend Harry, she helps the owner of the ship, Vigo Boradsov, by boiling his artificial eye and also encounters a strange little girl named Connie. Soon, Monica encounters the Scissorwalker after Scissorwalker kills Harry by pulling him into a vending machine. Monica then tries to escape the ship. Her friends Kelly Butler and Jessica Lopez also go missing. Monica becomes stranded on the bottom deck, but locates a smartphone belonging to a "John Thompson". John's wife, Angie Brown, communicates with Monica and she is able to unlock his briefcase, finding a fuse that restores power to the elevator. In order to receive the best ending, Monica must find a wedding ring, send a HELP message using the phone, and find Jessica's corpse. On the upper floor of the ship's cafe, Monica reunites with Eric the clerk and they vow to escape. Chapter Three In the storage area, Rooney finds a wounded Monica hiding in a storage container, who somehow became trapped in after something locked her in from behind. If Monica received John's wedding ring from Chapter One, she will pass it onto Rooney. Elsewhere in the storage area, Eric tells Rooney that she can climb through the air ducts to escape. Eric provides Rooney with some antibiotics and in the true ending, both Rooney and Monica take them. Later, when Rooney is being held by Jerome Theuriau, Monica whacks Jerome on the head with a stick. After Rooney kills Vigo and the Scissorwalker, Monica and Rooney are rescued by a helicopter. Alternate Endings * Purgatory: Triggered if Rooney fails to take the antibiotic Eric gives her (and thus to give it to Monica). Rooney collapses inside the ship's hospital. She is later walking down the corridors of the Oceanus, bloodied and emotionless, passing the old lady from the elevator as well as Monica. She stops in front of Connie, who says "Now we can play together forever..." as she raises her hat. * Pre-established harmony: Triggered if the wedding ring is not found and given to Angie in the clothing store. When Rooney approaches the Billard Puzzle door, Vigo is standing outside the door, and blasts her with sleeping gas. The same sequence as Purgatory plays, but with a brief view of the Scissorwalker seen at the end. * The lone survivor: Triggered if Rooney fails to use the Eye of the Kassites (or doesn't have it). Rooney and Monica are killed by the Scissorwalker. Similar to Two Survivors, but instead of Rooney and Monica standing on deck there is now Eric. * A Face In The Waves: Triggered if Monica fails to send a SNS message in Chapter One. When Monica comes out of the storage room onto the deck, rather than the single crewman Eric, she is confronted by the Faithful, who throw her overboard. A large image of the Scissorwalker appears in the water. Trivia * Like Fiona Belli, Monica is equipped with minor jiggle physics. * It seems that due to a developer goof, after Rooney finds Monica's necklace in one of the containers, she finds Monica in another container, who is still wearing a necklace. * Many players question why Monica doesn't just remove her high heels while being stalked by Scissorwalker. When people remove high heels after wearing them for so long, it takes time for their feet to adjust back to normal, and during this transition period, walking and running can be dangerous and awkward, which could be one reason Monica doesn't remove them as it may only make things worse. Another reason could be, she's so frightened and adrenalin driven, that it simply didn't cross her mind as she was in a panicked state. Gallery Concept art Monica Flores.png|Concept art by Tatsuro Iwamoto. Monica.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. CDArt.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. Kill.jpg|Concept art. NightCry MonicaFlirt.png|Monica flirting with Jerome. MonicaParty.png|Monica telling Rooney to "get lost" as politely as possible. 5.png|Monica and Eric. MonicaIntro.png|Monica. MonicaOceanus.png|Monica hears a girl behind her. Monica.jpg|Monica. MonicaScreams.png|Monica screaming in horror as Harry dies. MonicaAlmostDies.png|Monica almost dies. PepperSpray.png|Monica using pepper spray. MonicaRuns.png|Monica exploring the Oceanus. TastyTreat.png|Monica considers feeding Scissorwalker. MonicaUhOh.png|Monica ambushed. MonicaDoor.gif|"Stupid door! Why won't you open?!" Survivors.png|Monica in the "two survivors" ending. InTheWind.gif|Rooney and Monica. Category:Characters Category:NightCry Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists